Una Tierna Recuperación
by Laila Andrea Cruz
Summary: después de perder por segunda vez, Issei, con ayuda de varias personas, que al final serán especiales para el, se volverá a levantar (Slice of life en su mayoría)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso**

 **Ohakona...** (Saludo raro lo sé)

Bueno... tropecienta resurrección y quien sabe cuántas más... verdaderamente no sé si tendré el perdón de Koneko-chan por dejarla tanto tiempo abandonada... en fin... lamento el estar mucho tiempo fuera de este sitio, de nuevo... ¿pero que más se puede hacer?

Para no salirme mucho de este pequeño aviso parroquial, diré lo siguiente: volví a re-editar esta historia, de nuevo...

\- oye Andrea... pero si es como la tropecienta vez que editas este fic - me dice mi alter-ego Laila

\- bueno, como decirlo... - empiezo a decir – lo que pasa es que... no se que decir- agrego

\- … ¿Really Nigga? - dice mi alter ego, con cara de WTF

En fin... le hare unas pequeñas correcciones menores, intentaré revivir nuevamente este fic... y espero, por el amor de Koneko-chan... intentare retomar el hilo y espero el apoyo de ustedes... esto lo pido como un pequeño favor... las criticas me gustaría que fuera positivas... si alguno quiere hacerme observaciones y recomendaciones, agradecería que fueran por medio de PM... si a alguien no le gusta lo que escribo, al menos abstenerse en comentar cosas ofensivas

No siendo más... espero que estos escritos sean de su agrado, nuevamente

 **Pd:** lamento horrores de ortografía... como no tengo tester me queda difícil rectificar bien el capitulo

 **pd2:** de una vez digo... no esperen batallas épicas... esto sería considerado un slice of life...

 **pd3:** realmente soy mala en expresar ciertas emociones, intentaré ser expresiva, solo espero que entiendan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que… ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- " _es cierto… Akane también siente cosas por mi"_ \- pensamientos

 _ **Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará**_

* * *

 _ **POV Issei**_

Un día después de la pelea contra Raiser…

Estaba en mi casa, pensando acerca de la batalla contra Raiser que había tenido el día anterior, yo Hyoudou Issei había perdido por segunda vez contra Raiser en un Rating Game, la primera vez fue para evitar el compromiso entre Raiser y Rías, y perdí porque me faltaba poder, en esta ocasión, a pesar de tener prestado el poder del ser que reside en mí, el dragón Galés, Ddraig, no fue suficiente para vencerlo y fui derrotado por segunda vez.

 **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO**

 _ **POV Normal**_

[Socio, como te encuentras] pregunta el ser que reside en mí, Ddraig

\- No muy bien que digamos – responde el castaño

[No te preocupes, Raiser fue fuerte, eso no lo niego, además, aun te faltaba poder para vencerlo] intentaba animar el dragón

\- Lo se… pero aun así me siento mal por no hacer algo para ayudar a mi ama –

[Pero hiciste lo que podías hacer... aunque no fue suficiente, en el mundo de los demonios, el poder es lo mas importante, ademas socio, me sorprendiste... cuanto llevas en este mundo... ¿dos semanas?]

\- veamos... diez días de entrenamiento en la finca Gremory, dos dias de coma y desde mi muerte once días... mas o menos tres semanas –

[oh vaya, poco tiempo y ya has hecho mucho avance... socio, solo quiero decirte que sigue con tu vida… no podemos quedarnos estancados y debemos avanzar hacia el futuro]

\- ok… gracias por todo Ddraig, que tengas buenas noches – dice el castaño, mas animado

[Descansa, socio]

Después de esas palabras, el castaño se acuesta a dormir

 **ACADEMIA KUOH – MUNDO HUMANO**

Al día siguiente, el castaño se dirige al instituto, al llegar escucha rumores de que los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto no han llegado, decide ir rápidamente al salón para evitar escuchar los rumores, pero no contaba que Matsuda y Motohama lo bombardearan con preguntas

\- ¿es cierto que las chicas del club y el chico guapo no han venido? – pregunta el chico calvo, Matsuda

\- ¿sabes que les pasa Ise, ya que también eres miembro de ese club? – pregunta el chico de lentes, Motohama

\- chicos, con calma, no se tampoco lo que pasa – el castaño miente ya que no puede decir nada del mundo sobrenatural – yo vine a enterarme hoy como ustedes –

\- es raro… ellos que llevaban un rendimiento perfecto, no vienen – comenta un compañero del salón del castaño

\- pervertido, que le hiciste a las Onee-samas – dice una chica

\- n…nada – temblando ya que siente un aura asesina de todo el grupo – es más, yo no he hablado con ellos desde ayer – intenta por todo los medios no decir nada acerca del mundo sobrenatural

\- chicos, por favor ordenarse – el sensei entra al salón – antes de iniciar, quiero decir algo, por ciertos motivos la estudiante Argento Asia no nos va a acompañar esta semana ya que me notificaron que se encuentra en el extranjero – suelta la bomba

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – replican todos los demás, el castaño finge estar sorprendido, ya que es el único que sabe la verdadera razón de por qué la monja no se encontraba en el mundo humano

\- así es, ella por unos trámites no se encuentra en estos momentos aquí en Kuoh – responde el sensei – así que por favor todos vuelvan a sus puestos para iniciar las clases -

Después de dar la noticia, todos se organizan y deciden recibir clases, mientras que miran de reojo al castaño, ya que lo que había dicho era verdad, el castaño, al notar las miradas, voltea y ve de reojo a los demás, fingiendo estar sorprendido como los demás, para no levantar sospechas, además de sentirse mal ya que es el único que se imagina lo que verdaderamente está pasando, ya que gracias a su debilidad Rías estaría casada con Raiser Phenex, después de clase decide irse inmediatamente a su casa, ya que no habrá reunión de club por falta de personal

 **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO**

Al llegar a su casa ve con sorpresa como la pelirroja estaba sentada en la sala, tomando una taza de té

\- Oh, Buchou, ¿cuándo llegaste? - pregunta el castaño, con algo de respeto

\- Issei, ya que estás aquí, necesitamos hablar – dice la pelirroja de una manera seria

Después de estas palabras, el castaño se sienta al frente de la pelirroja

\- Issei, yo sé que hiciste lo imposible por tratar de ayudarme a romper el compromiso, en verdad te agradezco todo el sacrificio que has hecho, estoy agradecida, pero en el inframundo los ánimos están todos alterados – dice de una manera triste

\- ¿cómo así que alterados? - pregunta el castaño, empezando a preocuparse al creer que había metido las patas

\- los altos mandos tomaron una decisión... así que no sé cómo decírtelo para que no te sientas mal – dice la pelirroja soltando un suspiro

\- por favor dímelo – decía el castaño

\- por decisión de los altos mandos, Hyoudou Issei ya no pertenecerá más al grupo Gremory – dice la pelirroja soltando otro suspiro – lo siento Issei, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo resignarme a lo que pase - agrega

\- lo siento buchou, no, Rías Gremory – dice el castaño desanimado

\- dentro de una semana se te requerirá que estés en el inframundo para removerte las piezas – dice la pelirroja

\- oh vaya… - dice de una manera desanimada el castaño - bueno… aunque fue poco tiempo, me alegro haber estado en tu séquito – dice, fingiendo una sonrisa

Después de esas palabras, el castaño decide ayudar a la pelirroja a recoger sus cosas ya que ella debería volver al inframundo

\- bueno, esto es una despedida… no, un hasta luego... Issei, espero que puedas soportar todo esto – le dice la pelirroja al castaño – gracias por todo – agrega, y antes de irse, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando al castaño idiotizado

Luego de que la pelirroja se fuera, el castaño se dirige a su habitación, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado

\- bueno… otra vez como el inicio… solos… bueno… Ddraig, volvemos a ser tu y yo –

[Socio, no te dejare, hasta que mueras seguiré contigo]

\- gracias, Ddraig – responde el castaño algo más animado

El castaño intenta mejorar su ánimo, cuando de un momento a otro tocan la puerta de la casa, el castaño gime levemente por tener que volver a pararse

\- ya voy – grita el castaño, para que la persona que haya al otro lado de la puerta escuchara

Cuando llega y abre la puerta, ve con sorpresa que la persona al otro lado de la puerta es la monja

\- oh Asia, como estás – le pregunta el castaño a la monja

\- bien, Issei-san ¿y usted? – responde la monja y pregunta, algo preocupada por el castaño

\- más o menos, pero volviendo al tema, vienes por tus cosas, ¿cierto? – dice el castaño

\- ¿Cómo lo sabias? - preguntaba la monja, ya que ella no le había dicho nada

\- Rías Gremory estuvo aquí, y me explico todo – dice el castaño

\- ya veo – dice la monja – bueno… ¿me ayudaras? –

La monja y el castaño entran a la habitación de la primera, empiezan a recoger las cosas de la monja y después bajan a la sala donde hay un círculo de teletransporte con el emblema Phenex

\- bueno, hasta otra ocasión – le dice el castaño a la monja

\- nos vemos Issei-san – y como paso anteriormente con la pelirroja, la monja le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla al castaño, volviéndolo a dejar idiotizado

Al pasar los días el castaño actúa mecánicamente ya que aún se siente responsable de lo sucedido con la pelirroja, además de echarse la culpa, el día viernes de esa semana, al terminar las clases, decide ir al salón del club, aunque en estos momentos está el solo… se sienta en el sillón donde mantenía la pelirroja y se pone a reflexionar acerca de lo que ha vivido desde que se convirtió en demonio, que de por si había sido poco tiempo… después de unas horas, se dirige a su casa y se acuesta a dormir, aun pensativo por lo sucedido

Al día siguiente, el castaño sale al patio de su casa y se acuesta en una silla plástica, de esas que se usan en la playa, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un círculo de teletransporte apareció en él y de ese círculo salía nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Raiser, Ravel Phenex, con una especie de sobre en sus manos

\- Disculpa, ¿eres Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuutei? – pregunta la chica fénix educadamente al chico que se hallaba en un estado pensativo

\- Si, ese soy yo, pero puedes llamarme Issei o Ise, como te parezca más cómodo... – responde el castaño, volviendo al mundo de los vivos

\- Issei-sama, así le diré, si no es molestia – el castaño solo levanta levemente los hombros – vengo en representación de mi hermano para hacerle entrega de esto – le entrega un sobre al castaño

\- Y, ¿esto qué es? – responde con duda el castaño

\- Es una invitación para la boda entre mi hermano Raiser y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rías Gremory – responde la pequeña fénix – se la manda mi hermano Raiser -

El castaño, al escuchar esto, se paraliza, ya que en ningún momento pensó que Raiser Phenex lo iba a invitar a su boda

\- Y… ¿p…para cuando es la boda? – responde el castaño, tomando el sobre que tenía la pequeña fénix en sus manos

\- Es para mañana, Issei-sama – responde la pequeña fénix educadamente

\- Ya…ya veo, iré al menos a desearle suerte, bueno Ravel, que tengas un buen día – dice el castaño despidiéndose de la pequeña fénix

Cuando se despide de la pequeña fénix, el castaño entra a su casa, mientras que el dragón residente en la boosted gear empieza a preocuparse ya que siente como algo oscuro empieza a formarse al interior del castaño

[Socio, ¿te sientes bien?] Pregunta el dragón, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el castaño

\- Si te dijera que sí, sería una gran mentira, Ddraig – responde el castaño desanimado

[Por lo que estoy notando, tenías sentimientos por la chica del clan Gremory, ¿cierto?]

\- Así es Ddraig, ella fue la primera chica que me había aceptado tal y como soy, incluyendo mi perversión, pensé que tenía alguna oportunidad de estar con ella pero ya ves, parece que no fue suficiente – responde el castaño, con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

[Socio no te preocupes, salgamos adelante y veras que algún día, alguien tendrá ese sentimiento por ti, no te preocupes, ella no es la única chica en este mundo] dice el dragón tratando de animar al castaño, ya que realmente se estaba preocupando por lo que sucedía al interior del castaño, el dragón se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas

\- Lo se Ddraig, pero no sé si alguien me aceptara tal y como soy –

[El mundo es lo suficientemente grande, así que por ahí debe estar la indicada, socio, cambiando de tema, ¿vas a ir mañana a la boda?]

\- Si, al menos iré a desearle suerte en su nueva relación –

[No te preocupes, sabes que estaré contigo siempre]

\- Gracias Ddraig – responde el castaño más animado

 **CASTILLO PHENEX - INFRAMUNDO**

Al día siguiente, usa el círculo de teletransporte que venía adjunta a la invitación y aparece al frente de un gran castillo, propiedad del clan Phenex, al entrar ve con sorpresa que, además de Rías, ve al resto del grupo Gremory hablando de una manera animada con Raiser, al acercarse, ve con sorpresa que la pequeña torre del grupo, Toujou Koneko, esta retirada del grupo comiendo, característica normal en ella

\- oh vaya, Koneko-chan esta retirada del grupo – dice con leve sorpresa

[Wow… eso no me lo esperaba] dice el dragón, levemente sorprendido

\- quien lo iba a imaginar, bueno, ella está comiendo, así que dejémosla sola – dice el castaño volteando la mirada hacia el grupo Gremory y al grupo Phenex – bueno, allá vamos -

El castaño se dirige hacia donde están los demás miembros del clan Gremory y el clan Phenex

\- Etto… hola, ¿Cómo están? –

\- Oh Ise, bienvenido – sorprendentemente es el heredero fénix quien le da la bienvenida al castaño, pero lo hace de una manera tal que le causa estremecimiento al castaño

\- Issei-san – dicen las integrantes femeninas del clan Gremory, sin contar la peliplatina ya que estaba comiendo – como has estado – pregunta

\- ah, bien, en lo que se sabe – responde el castaño – y ustedes, ¿Cómo han estado? – le pregunta a las chicas

\- llevándola más o menos – responde la sacerdotisa

\- Issei-san, será que podemos hablar en otra parte – sorpresivamente es el heredero fénix quien le dice estas palabras al castaño

\- está bien – dice el castaño – " _o es parecer mío o Raiser está actuando demasiado raro… realmente me está dando miedo_ " –

[No solo a ti te parece raro… hasta a mí me está dando mala espina] responde el dragón, intuyendo lo que había pensado el castaño

Después de unos momentos, ambos llegan a lo que parece ser una oficina

\- por favor siéntate – dice de una manera amable el heredero fénix, alarmando al castaño y al dragón

\- oye Raiser, enserio que te pasa, me vas a atacar o que, estas actuando demasiado raro… es decir eres arrogante y todo, demasiada amabilidad ya me está dando mala espina – dice de una manera alterada el castaño y se coloca en posición de combate, para estar prevenido

\- primero que todo, me disculpo contigo – dice el heredero fénix sorprendiendo enormemente al castaño – es cierto que he estado actuando de una manera petulante contigo y con todos los demás, además eres el primero con el que me disculpo – dice, dejando literalmente al castaño de piedra

\- mientes – dice el castaño, aun incrédulo

\- si no me quieres creer, estas en todo tu derecho – dice el heredero fénix – lo que si es cierto es lo siguiente, desde esta semana he tenido un sueño, algo recurrente – empieza a decir el heredero fénix, el castaño nota que el tono del voz del fénix es de un tono melancólico – siempre es lo mismo, y ha pasado desde el día en que te vencí, eres el primero que sabe de esto así que espero que guardes el secreto, ni Rias ni los demás lo saben – dice el heredero

\- está bien – asiente el castaño, totalmente curioso por saber qué fue lo que llevo al heredero fénix a semejante cambio

\- como te dije, todo comenzó el día que te vencí, ese día cuando me fui a dormir tuve un sueño, era yo al frente de dos caminos, si me iba por el camino de la izquierda veía un mundo destruido, en llamas y sin vida, y si tomaba el camino de la derecha, veía el mismo mundo, en armonía y paz, lo único destacable era que tu aparecías en ambos mundos – dice el heredero sorprendiendo enormemente al castaño

\- espera… ¿Qué? – dice el castaño incrédulo – y yo que tengo que ver en tus sueños – exclama

\- eso tampoco lo es – suspira el heredero fénix – ese sueño siempre ha sido así… aunque me despierte a mitad de la noche y vuelva a acostarme, incluso cuando he tomado una siesta a cualquier hora del día, siempre era lo mismo, no cambiaba absolutamente nada, justo hasta el viernes en la noche – dice mirando significativamente al castaño

\- ¿hasta el viernes en la noche? – pregunta el castaño desubicado

\- si… hasta ese momento… estaba de nuevo en ese lugar donde iniciaba la bifurcación de caminos y de un momento a otro se apareció ante mi tres seres, no pude reconocerlos porque no tenía forma fija… pero lo que si sabía era que eran demasiados poderosos y sus auras fueron intrigantes… una era de un color rojo escarlata, otra de un purpura intenso y otra era tan negra como la noche, y entre los tres me entregaron esto – dice el heredero mientras que le entrega al castaño una esfera que mezcla los tres colores que había dicho – me habían dicho que le entregara esto al Sekiryuutei -

\- espera un momento… ¿y esto que es? – Se preguntaba el castaño viendo la esfera – ¿no será alguna trampa o algo peligroso? – agregaba mirando con recelo la esfera

\- ni yo mismo lo se… solo sé que cuando me entregaron esa esfera en mis sueños me desperté, y al mirar mis manos tenia esto, así que simplemente estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron – dice el heredero

\- ok… la recibiré – dice el castaño y el heredero fénix le entrega la esfera, esta, al entrar en contacto con el castaño, brilla levemente e ingresa al cuerpo del castaño – esto es raro – dijo el castaño cuando paso eso

\- bueno, yo ya termine aquí, como te dije Hyoudou Issei, discúlpame como te traté… hasta otra ocasión – dice el heredero fénix y se retira

El castaño se queda hecho piedra por el comportamiento del heredero fénix y en todo lo que dijo

\- Ddraig, ¿sabes que es lo que está pasando? – pregunta el castaño, después de unos minutos estar en otro mundo

[La realidad es que yo tampoco se es lo que está pasando] dice el dragón,

\- bueno, lo que sea, recuerde que tenemos que ir a otro lado – le dice el castaño a su compañero – aún queda el asunto de las piezas de peón de Rías

Después de ir donde el maou Ajuka Beelzebub para que le retiraran las piezas, el castaño personalmente se las entrega a la pelirroja y se despide de ella y las demás chicas y con un pequeño gesto también se despide del heredero fénix, dándole a entender que capto el mensaje que le había dado

 **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - MUNDO HUMANO**

Al llegar al mundo humano llega a su casa, se encierra en su habitación, con ayuda del dragón crea una barrera insonorizante y llora… llora con ganas y de una manera desgarradora, llora por la pérdida de Rias y de las chicas, llora por su incompetencia, llora por su inutilidad, llora solo por llorar, mientras que todo esto estaba siendo observado por la única compañía del castaño en esos momentos, es decir, el dragón gales

 _[Solo espero que salgas de esta… Issei]_ eran los pensamientos de un ¿dragón? Preocupado _[como sigas así te ira muy mal]_ ya los pensamientos tenían un toque de una voz femenina que estaba sumamente preocupada, ya que a medida que el castaño lloraba algo oscuro empezaba a crecer dentro del alma del castaño _[Issei, aunque no lo creas, yo, la dragona celestial galesa Ddraig, estoy enamorada de ti, pero sé que si te digo algo en estos momentos, sufrirás]_ pensaba la dragona, sumamente triste por no poder ayudar al castaño, además de no revelar su secreto, ya que cambiaría la historia de los dragones

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

\- el paquete ha sido entregado – dice una voz masculina

\- así es, está confirmado – dice otra voz masculina

\- pero parece que fue algo tarde… algo oscuro está creciendo – dice una voz femenina, carente de emociones

\- es cierto… es hora de actuar – dice la primera voz

Después de esas voces, se puede ver como dos luces, una de color rojo sangre y otro color morado y una especie de sombra negra, cambiaban de forma...

 **to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que… ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- _"es cierto… Akane también siente cosas por mi"_ \- pensamientos

Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará

* * *

 _ **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - MUNDO HUMANO**_

 _Al llegar al mundo humano llega a su casa, se encierra en su habitación, con ayuda del dragón crea una barrera insonorizante y llora… llora con ganas y de una manera desgarradora, llora por la pérdida de Rías y de las chicas, llora por su incompetencia, llora por su inutilidad, llora solo por llorar, mientras que todo esto estaba siendo observado por la única compañía del castaño en esos momentos, es decir, el dragón gales_

 _[Solo espero que salgas de esta… Issei] eran los pensamientos de un ¿dragón? Preocupado [como sigas así te ira muy mal] ya los pensamientos tenían un toque de una voz femenina que estaba sumamente preocupada, ya que a medida que el castaño lloraba algo oscuro empezaba a crecer dentro del alma del castaño [Issei, aunque no lo creas, yo, la dragona celestial galesa Ddraig, estoy enamorada de ti, pero sé que si te digo algo en estos momentos, sufrirás] pensaba la dragona, sumamente triste por no poder ayudar al castaño, además de no revelar su secreto, ya que cambiaría la historia de los dragones_

 _ **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**_

 _\- el paquete ha sido entregado – dice una voz masculina_

 _\- así es, está confirmado – dice otra voz masculina_

 _\- pero parece que fue algo tarde… algo oscuro está creciendo – dice una voz femenina, carente de emociones_

 _\- es cierto… es hora de actuar – dice la primera voz_

 _Después de esas voces, se puede ver como dos luces, una de color rojo sangre y otro color morado y una especie de sombra negra, cambiaban de forma_

* * *

 **CASTILLO PHENEX – INFRAMUNDO (EN HORAS DE LA MAÑANA)**

En el castillo de los representantes del ave inmortal, más específicamente en la habitación del heredero fénix se puede ver una escena que para muchos podría ser la más rara que hubieran visto en sus largas vidas, bueno, siempre y cuando en ese momento hubiera habido alguien presente

Se podía encontrar al heredero fénix durmiendo solo, algo totalmente fuera de lo común, ya que normalmente él duerme con alguna de sus chicas (sin contar a su hermana) o con su reciente esposa Rías Gremory, así que encontrarlo solo es algo totalmente extraño... volviendo al quid de la cuestión, se puede ver en el rostro del heredero varias expresiones, hasta que de un momento a otro se queda tranquilo, eso se aparenta por afuera, pero dentro del subconsciente del heredero la situación es otra...

 _ **Subconsciente del heredero Fénix**_

Se puede encontrar la silueta fantasmal del heredero, en un lugar totalmente negro, el chico miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo

\- qué raro, podría asegurar que debería estar durmiendo, pero porque presiento que esto no es un sueño común, pero tampoco es la realidad – dice después de unos minutos de reflexión

el heredero, aun desubicado, decide avanzar hacia cualquier dirección, ya que el estar en un solo punto no encontraría respuestas, después de decidir hacia qué dirección avanzaba, inicia su desplazamiento, después de lo que se podrían considerar horas, ve al fondo una tenue luz, el heredero decide acercarse y a medida que se aproxima, la luz se vuelve más clara y cuando llega al lugar, ve con sorpresa que es una esfera luminosa, al tomarla, la esfera brilla intensamente, causando que el chico cerrara los ojos por reflejo, después de que mermara la intensidad de la luz, él abre los ojos, y al observar bien nota con sorpresa que el paisaje que antes era negro, ahora es un campo de flores, el fénix, totalmente absorto, decide avanzar mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una escena lo hace detenerse

se puede observar un pequeño demonio color rojo acompañado de una pequeña gata con el pelo color plateado, además de dos pequeñas aves de fuego, una especie de hada color azul y lo que parecer ser una armadura, en modo nendoroid, en lo que se puede considerar que están disfrutando de un día agradable, cuando de un momento a otro se empieza a oscurecer, los seis seres se levantan y empiezan a mirar hacia todos los lados, como si estuvieran pendientes de algún peligro, cuando de un momento a otro bajan lo que pueden ser considerado tres espíritus del cielo y se unen al grupo antes mencionado, y se ubican de tal manera que rodean a los demás seres presentes, hasta que de un momento a otro desciende un pequeño dragón rojo con unas manchas negras, el grupo de los tres espíritus rodean al pequeño dragón, ya que parece que está sufriendo e intentan sanarlo, ya que tres auras lo rodean, pero parece ser inefectivo ya que el pequeño dragón rojo seguía sufriendo, el heredero vio como el aura de los tres espíritus disminuían, dando a entender que hicieron todo lo posible para aliviar el sufrimiento del dragón rojo, pero parece que no fue suficiente, después de eso vio cómo se acercaban los otros seis seres, las cuales intentaban calmar al pequeño dragón rojo, parecía ser que era más efectivo, porque ya no se veía que sufriera, el heredero suelta un suspiro de alivio, creyendo que todo estaba bien, se dio la vuelta para ir a otro lugar y seguir investigando, pero lo que parecía un rugido con dolor le llama la atención, al voltear a ver, nota con sorpresa como el pequeño dragón rojo termina de convertirse en un dragón negro y desaparece, esa escena deja totalmente impactado al chico, después de ver eso trata de acercarse pero de un momento a otro una luz brillante lo rodea para que al final el heredero despierte y se dé cuenta de que esta en su habitación

\- vaya sueño más raro... en fin – dice para levantarse y empezar a realizar sus actividades diarias

Pero lo que no sabía el heredero fénix era que él no fue el único en tener ese sueño, ya que otras cinco personas tuvieron exactamente el mismo sueño, una de las otras partes involucradas fue su hermana

Se puede observar en el castillo Gremory como la heredera pelirroja se levanta, se puede observar que, además del semblante adormecido que todo el mundo posee al recién levantarse, tenía una mirada algo perdida, pensativa, por el sueño que había tenido, sin contar que en otra habitación una peliplatina también se levantaba, mostrando la misma expresión

\- vaya sueño más raro el que tuve – murmura la pelirroja

\- que sueño tan extraño – murmura la peliplatina, en su habitación, mientras se frotaba los ojos

Mientras que, en el mundo humano, en la residencia de la heredera Sitri, más específicamente en su habitación, esta se levanta con un semblante pensativo, debido a un sueño, mientras que en otra se levantaba una chica peliazul con los ojos levemente cerrados.

 **CAPITULO DOS**

Después de que el castaño se quedara literalmente seco por todas las lágrimas que derramó, se queda dormido, lo oscuro que estaba creciendo detiene su expansión, ya que se basa en todas las emociones reprimidas del castaño y su residente interno se preocupaba por lo que estaba pasando

[ _Solo espero que esto no empeore_ ] pensaba la dragona

Pero la pregunta sería… ¿Qué es lo que tiene a la dragona toda preocupada?

En el transcurso de la historia, los dragones habían sido seres con grandes enigmas, ya que por lo poco que se conocen de ellos nadie sabe _exactamente_ que son

Muchos seres antiguos, quienes habían tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con uno de estos seres, dicen que son _concentraciones de energía,_ de carácter místico y desconocido, que han tomado formas variopintas; el punto es que estos seres, al ser _energía volátil_ son influenciados por las emociones… de todos los seres vivos, los dragones son los que _aman_ de manera más profunda a sus parejas, o cuando demuestran _interés_ en algo son capaces de hacer lo imposible por conseguirlo… Ddraig no sabía que era lo que pasaba _exactamente,_ pero se hacía una idea general de lo que puede estar sucediendo y en estos momentos trata de buscar un modo de, al menos de controlar o ralentizar, lo que esta sucediendo

Al día siguiente, el castaño se levanta de su cama, al asomarse al espejo nota como tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

[Wahh, ¡que es eso!] gritó el dragón, cambiando de nuevo a su tono de voz grave y dándole un tono de falso miedo a su grito [definitivamente te ves pésimo, socio] agregaba con un tono de burla

\- ja, ja, mira como me rio – decía el castaño con notorio sarcasmo – en fin, como hago para ocultar esto -

[Déjamelo a mí] dice el dragón y brilla levemente el brazo del castaño, cuando termina de brillar [listo]

El castaño vuelve a mirarse al espejo y nota como sus ojos vuelven a ser normales – bueno, al menos se ve mejor – después de estas palabras, el castaño se organiza, desayuna y se dirige al instituto

 **INSTITUTO KUOH – MUNDO HUMANO**

El castaño llega al instituto, al entrar al edificio aún se escucha rumores de la ausencia de los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto, el castaño acelera el paso para evitar escuchar todos esos rumores... al llegar a su salón inmediatamente se pone a pensar en lo que había sucedido, tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que sus dos amigos estaban desde hacía unos minutos intentando hablar con el

\- Ise... tierra llamando a Ise... - hablaba un chico de pelo negro con gafas, integrante del trio pervertido de la academia Kuoh

\- Motohama, déjalo... parece que hoy lo perdimos – dijo un chico calvo, el otro miembro del trio

\- tienes razón Matsuda, parece que Issei no está con nosotros – dice el chico con gafas

Y así ambos intentan hacer reaccionar al castaño, después de unos minutos, el calvo, desesperado, le da un golpe en la cabeza, logrando que el castaño reaccionara

\- oye, pero que dem... - dice el castaño, reaccionando por el golpe que recibe - ¿por qué lo hiciste? - agrega, con un tono de molestia

\- Oye, Ise, ¿qué es lo que te está pasado? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta el chico de gafas, preocupado por el actuar del castaño

Basta con decir que los dos amigos del castaño estaban bastante preocupados, por la poca reacción del castaño, mientras que los estudiantes que estaban en el momento miraban al castaño, unos de mala manera, mientras que otros se preguntaban que le estaba pasando, ya que debería haber sido algo realmente grave para que uno de los miembros del trio pervertido estuviera en las nubes

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Nada interesante, ¿y cómo estoy? No muy bien como ustedes, de eso estoy seguro – responde el castaño, suspirando causando que sus dos amigos se sorprendieran del modo en que respondió

\- Ise, amigo ¿qué te pasa? – pregunta el calvo al ver al castaño en ese estado

\- no es nada, no se preocupen – vuelve a decir el castaño

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Enserio viejo, te ves fatal, pareces muerto – vuelve a insistir el chico de gafas

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! ¡YA DEJEN DE FASTIDIARME!... – grita el castaño, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, como así al resto de los estudiantes que había en el salón… así que toma sus cosas, sale del salón a paso rápido y toma rumbo hacia la azotea del instituto

Ya en la azotea del edificio, el castaño comienza a respirar profundamente para calmar los latidos del corazón, además de tranquilizarse y pensar con cabeza fría

\- ¿ah? ¿qué demonios acabó de pasar? – el castaño lanza esa pregunta, a nadie en especifico

[Socio, que paso ahí, y ese comportamiento algo agresivo ¿a qué se debe el motivo?] Preguntaba curioso el dragón, por el comportamiento que tuvo el castaño

\- Ah, Ddraig, sabes que me pasa… es que en ningún momento quería gritarles, pero de un momento a otro pasó lo que pasó – le pregunto el castaño al dragón, intentando comprender el suceso que recién había pasado

[Eso, mi estimado socio, se llama liberar presiones, recuerda que has pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, además, todos tienen un límite y tú ya llegaste al tuyo, además, recuerda que eres parte dragón y en esos sentidos somos emocionalmente más emotivos... recuerda que nosotros somos energía y.…]

\- … si si, señor energía – respondía el castaño, con sarcasmo, causando que el dragón se enojara levemente – pero volviendo al tema tienes razón… me siento más tranquilo– aceptaba el castaño

Mientras que el castaño estaba hablando con su inquilino interno, se olvidó del paso del tiempo, mientras, que en el salón de clases...

\- … y el joven Hyoudou Issei, ¿dónde estará? - le preguntaba el profesor al grupo

\- no se sabe... él estuvo aquí y de un momento a otro se fue – dice un compañero de clase

\- definitivamente esta raro – murmuraban a coro los amigos del castaño

luego de reportar que el castaño no había ingresado al salón de clases, el día transcurre con normalidad, aunque se puede notar un ambiente extraño debido al reciente comportamiento del castaño

 **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - MUNDO HUMANO**

Después del sorpresivo comportamiento del castaño en el instituto, y después de que entrara a clases y les explicaba a sus dos amigos que lo tenía mal, sin contar nada acerca de lo sobrenatural, el castaño sale del instituto y llega a su casa, saluda a sus padres y se dirige a su habitación a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el instituto, y su comportamiento

\- vaya día más raro el de hoy, ¿no lo crees socio? - le dice el castaño a su inquilino interno

[Tú lo has dicho socio, pero como te dije, tenías que liberar presión de alguna manera] responde el dragón

\- en fin, creo que mañana se armara la gorda con Sona... rayos – murmuraba el castaño – solo espero que no me vaya tan mal -

[Mírale el lado bueno, así al menos no hubieras estallado más violentamente, socio déjame decirte algo, los dragones somos fácilmente influenciados por los sentimientos, así que, si hubieras seguido, hubiera sido peor]

\- gracias Ddraig, por estar conmigo… bueno, aunque técnicamente estas dentro de mí – dice el castaño mirando su brazo izquierdo

[Como te dije socio, en las buenas y en las malas, bueno, no puedo irme ya que estoy encerrado en ti] agrega con un tono de burla

\- ja, ja, mira como me rio – dice el castaño, con un tono de ironía, pero más recuperado por que el dragón trataba de animarlo

Después de esa ociosa charla, ambos deciden acostarse a dormir, ya que las emociones vividas en ese día eran fuertes para cualquier adolescente, y más si tiene dentro de si uno de los seres que pueda alterar el curso de la historia

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

\- ya hemos hecho lo que más se podía hacer, sin influir demasiado – dice una voz grave

\- ya solo es cuestión de tiempo, esperemos que no pase a mayores – dice una voz juvenil, femenina

\- solo espero que no pase nada malo – dice otra voz grave

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de High School DxD y otros personajes que aparezcan no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las historias son de mi autoría para el disfrute de todos

\- creo que Koneko-chan me gusta – diálogos normales

[Y yo que… ¿no existo para ti?] Seres sellados

\- _"es cierto… Akane también siente cosas por mi"_ \- pensamientos

 **Los diálogos entre el castaño y el dragón normalmente serán de manera telepática, en tal caso de que el dragón quiera compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, se notificará**

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

 _\- ya hemos hecho lo que más se podía hacer, sin influir demasiado – dice una voz grave_

 _\- ya solo es cuestión de tiempo, esperemos que no pase a mayores – dice una voz juvenil, femenina_

 _\- solo espero que no pase nada malo – dice otra voz grave_

 **CAPITULO TRES**

ha pasado un poco más de un mes y han pasado varias cosas; desde el gran regaño que había recibido el castaño por parte de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera Sitri por su comportamiento y su evasión de clases, como los mil y un rumores que habían nacido a causa de la ausencia de la mayoría de los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto, el regreso de la pequeña peliplatina de primer grado acompañada de la tercera hija fénix, la disminución del nivel de perversión del castaño y la creación de un nuevo club en el cual el castaño, la peliplatina y la fénix son miembros, además, de manera sorpresiva, la inclusión de la torre peliazul Sitri; la cual había dejado de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil para ingresar al club que había fundado el castaño; también se puede contar el avance de la maldición que poseía el castaño en cual el chico no tenía conocimiento, además de la cantidad de sueños similares que ha tenido la heredera Sitri y su torre peliazul… todo esto sucedió en el mundo humano; mientras que en inframundo había sucedido la mudanza de la nobleza Gremory y Phenex a una tierra que comparten ambos clanes, el cambio de actitud del heredero fénix para con su pareja y demás miembros de clan Gremory y fénix a un comportamiento mejor, la solicitud de la peliplatina en volver al mundo humano, en compañía, dicho sea de paso, de forma curiosa, de la tercera hija fénix, además del acercamiento de las chicas del clan Gremory hacia el heredero fénix por el cambio positivo que está teniendo, excluyendo a la nekomata, sin olvidar los sueños o "visiones" que han tenido los herederos Gremory y Sitri, además de la chica nekomata y la chica fénix; mientras que en la dimensión desconocida de la brecha de las dimensiones, los tres seres monitoreaban a dichas personas, concentrándose más en el castaño y en su evolución…

 **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – MUNDO HUMANO**

\- vaya mes más raro el que ha pasado, no es así Ddraig – empezaba a hablar el castaño con su residente interno, el día era libre por lo que el chico aprovechó y se quedó en su habitación, reorganizando sus ideas y pensamientos con su inquilino presente en la SG

[Tú lo has dicho socio, demasiadas cosas han sucedido en este tiempo... a veces pienso que todos los días sucede algo interesante] comentaba el dragón

\- cierto... quien iba a pensar que iba a suceder tantas cosas, además de volver a ser un humano... bueno, ya sería un hibrido dragón/humano – agregaba el castaño, recordando que él le había dado su brazo izquierdo al dragón para tener poder para la lucha contra el fénix, la cual, lamentablemente, había perdido

[Los misterios de la vida, pero cambiando de tema, vaya regaño el que te dio la chica Sitri, además de la ayuda que nos brindó] comentaba con burla el dragón, causando incomodidad al chico

\- ya ni me lo recuerdes – decía algo apenado el castaño, lo que había pasado era...

 **Flashback**

Había pasado un día después del comportamiento extraño del castaño en el aula de clase, el chico pensaba en disculparse con sus amigos cuando llegara al salón; al llegar al sitio, ve como sus dos amigos estaban hablando y el chico trata de acercarse, antes de que el castaño dijera algo, un sonido proveniente de los parlantes del salón llama la atención de todos los presentes

\- Hyoudou Issei del grado 2-B es solicitado en el salón del consejo estudiantil, repito, Hyoudou Issei del grado 2-B es solicitado en el salón del consejo estudiantil – suena la voz de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por los altoparlantes de los salones

Después de ese mensaje, todos voltean a ver el castaño mientras que éste coloca una cara de no haber entendido ni media

\- Issei... ¿qué demonios hiciste? – le pregunta el chico de lentes, algo preocupado, ya que el trio sabía que, si uno era llamado por la presidenta, era por que las cosas estaban de color hormiga

\- ni idea Motohama... en fin, vamos a ver qué pasa o que es lo que quiere la presidenta – dice el castaño, algo dudoso y nervioso por haber sido llamado por la presidenta estudiantil

El castaño se dirige a la sala del consejo estudiantil y cuando entra, ve como esta todo el sequito de la heredera Sitri reunido... el castaño inconscientemente piensa que las cosas serían feas, ya que es muy rara la vez que todo el grupo Sitri estuviera reunido durante la jornada estudiantil

\- Issei – la chica empieza a hablar en un tono serio, asustando al castaño, más de lo que estaba - quiero saber que te paso ayer, me llegó el reporte de que no entraste a clase – agrega

\- bueno, resulta que, debido a ciertos sucesos, había llegado a un punto de quiebre, y debido a ciertas circunstancias que sucedieron el día de ayer, de manera repentina estallé y decidí retirarme antes de cometer una estupidez mayor – dice el castaño para aclarar la situación de lo sucedido ayer

\- esa no es toda la historia, Issei-san – replicaba la chica Sitri con un semblante serio – me gustaría conocer la historia, completa, si es posible – terminaba de decir con un tono de voz serio, el cual había asustado levemente al castaño

\- etto... Sona, será que podemos hablar, en privado si es posible – dice el castaño nervioso, ya que se siente algo incómodo con tanta gente reunida

\- está bien, chicos, podrían salir del salón, por favor – dice la heredera y los demás salen, dejando la heredera Sitri con el castaño con algo más de privacidad, antes de seguir hablando, la heredera aplica un sello de insonorización para evitar que personas ajenas a lo sobrenatural escucharan la conversación – listo, ahora sí, ¿serias tan amable de decirme la historia completa de lo que había sucedido? - pregunta la heredera, de forma amable, sorprendiendo de gran manera al castaño

\- etto... ( **nota de me:** el castaño aquí le explica lo que había pasado después de perder el rating Game hasta lo sucedido el día anterior) ... y eso fue lo que paso – termina de explicar el castaño, con un tono de voz triste

\- ya veo, así que ya no eres parte del grupo Gremory – dice la heredera, algo sorprendida por los acontecimientos, ya que no tenía conocimientos de lo que había pasado por que había sido pocas veces que se había reunido con la heredera Gremory, desde la boda

-...- el castaño, algo triste, empieza a sollozar levemente, ya que, a pesar de aceptar lo que había pasado, aún siente dolor por su incompetencia, además de que lo oscuro que estaba dentro del castaño aumentaba más de tamaño, causando preocupación a su inquilino interno... ¿o inquilina?

 _[oh rayos... no puede ser, no puede ser, de todo lo malo que puede estar sucediendo, definitivamente esto es lo peor que puede estar sucediendo]_ pensaba de una manera preocupada la dragona, ya que después de varios días de investigación, se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando y que es esa oscuridad _[si las cosas siguen así, debo pensar en buscar otro portador, maldita sea esta maldición... no quiero cambiar de poseedor... no quiero... ¡NO QUIEROOOO!... buaaaa… odio esta debilidad de los dragones]_ la dragona lloraba internamente

el castaño, sin saber el estado emocional de su inquilino, en este caso, inquilina, empieza a llorar en silencio por recordar todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha, la heredera Sitri, al ver el estado del chico, hace algo que normalmente no haría, logrando que estaban solos se levanta de su silla, rodea la mesa y abraza al castaño de una manera tierna, el chico, por el gesto de la heredera se sorprende, pero al ver que la chica empieza a consolarlo, llora con ganas, abrazando fuertemente a la chica, aun dolido de todo lo que había sucedido, mientras que la heredera Sitri lo consuela dándole palabras de apoyo, después de unos minutos el castaño se calma y la heredera vuelve a su silla y espera unos momentos mientras que el castaño se calma totalmente

\- gracias Sona, ya me siento algo mejor – dice el castaño, aun con los ojos rojos, pero algo más tranquilo

\- no te preocupes, Issei, tal vez esto sea un revés en la vida, tómalo como una prueba, puede ser que estés predestinado para algo más grande – dice la heredera, con una pequeña sonrisa

Lo que no había notado ninguno es que ambos se habían llamado por su nombre

\- pero... por mi incompetencia Rías se casó con alguien que no quiere, aun me acuerdo de todo lo que habíamos entrenado para evitar eso – agrega el castaño

\- somos demonios, Issei, bueno, aunque tú ya volviste a ser humano, no es la primera vez que pasa eso en el inframundo, solo queda seguir viviendo, más que todo tu al volver a ser humano, pero esta vez con conocimiento de lo sobrenatural – dice la heredera

\- gracias nuevamente, Sona – dice el castaño – ahora si volveré a clases – dice y se levanta para dirigirse a su salón, pero es detenido por la heredera Sitri

– espera Issei – dice la heredera – todavía no puedes ir al salón de clases – agrega

\- ¿por qué? - pregunta curioso el castaño

La heredera no dice nada y de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saca un pequeño espejo de mano y se lo entrega al castaño, el chico, curioso se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta del mensaje que quiere darle la heredera Sitri

\- Ddraig... - solamente dice el castaño

[Entendido, socio] dice el dragón gales de manera fuerte, siendo escuchado por la heredera Sitri, el ser, después de desahogarse levemente, decide aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quede al castaño así que vuelve a fingir la voz grave para no cometer errores

después de ese corto intercambio de palabras, del brazo del castaño sale la boosted gear y la gema brilla intensamente, causando que ambos cierren los ojos, a los segundos deja de brillar y ambos abren los ojos, la heredera vuelve a ver a los ojos del castaño y ve con sorpresa que ya se notan más normales

\- gracias de nuevo, Sona, ahora si me permite, volveré a clases, que tengas un buen día – dice el castaño y llega a la puerta, antes de abrirla...

\- Issei, si quieres desahogarte y hablar con alguien, puedes venir cuando quieras – dice la heredera

\- lo tendré en cuenta, Sona – dice el castaño y abre la puerta, ve con sorpresa que los demás estaban detrás de la puerta, pero sabía que todo lo que había sucedido adentro solo lo sabe la chica Sitri y el mismo, gracias al hechizo de insonorización, el castaño al retirarse hacia su salón se despide de los demás integrantes del grupo Sitri y se dirige a su lugar

Después de la charla con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera Sitri, el castaño llega al salón, se disculpa con sus amigos por el comportamiento mostrado el día anterior y recibe clases normalmente... solo queda decir que después de esa charla, el castaño empieza a frecuentar el salón del consejo estudiantil, entablando una buena amistad con la heredera Sitri y de paso con los demás miembros, a raíz de estas interacciones con personas distintas al otro dúo de idiotas, el chico disminuye su nivel de perversión, causando que todo el instituto se revuele ya que el máximo pervertido ya está más calmado, pervertido sigue siendo, pero ya a niveles más sanos

 **Fin del flashback**

\- bueno, es la primera vez que hago eso al frente de otra persona, que no es mi familia – dice el castaño apenado por mostrar ese lado vulnerable

[Mírale el lado bueno, socio, al menos te ayudo mucho] dice el dragón, agradeciendo mentalmente a la chica Sitri por apoyar al castaño en los momentos de debilidad y causando que la maldición no avanzara demasiado

\- así es, Ddraig, solo espero ver cómo le retribuyo toda la ayuda que me brindó -

[Solo espera el momento adecuado, socio, en algún momento llegará] responde el dragón

\- cambiando de tema, debo empezar a realizar ciertos documentos, para poder tener la pantalla del nuevo club que hice – dice el castaño mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a su escritorio, encendía el pc y empezaba a buscar informaciones varias de seres mitológicos distintos a la religión judeocristiana

[Me pregunto, y hablando del club, porque te dio por hablar sobre criaturas mitológicas, ¿no es muy similar al club de investigación de lo oculto?, digo, ya que el club de la chica Gremory tenía como pantalla esos temas también]

\- no sé, llámalo capricho o algo, o será por tener otro club que hablaría sobre lo sobrenatural – se preguntaba el castaño

[Si no lo sabes tú, yo sí que menos, pero realmente no pensé que los primeros miembros, además de ti iban a ser la torre Gremory y la alfil Phenex, eso sin contar que la torre Sitri también quería unirse… no creo que haya dejado de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil por querer estar en tu club… solo espero que el instituto no se entere o arderá Troya] comenta el dragón, aunque con un tono algo troll en la última frase

\- ni yo, pensé que Koneko-chan y Ravel-san iban a estar en el inframundo porque aún es reciente lo del matrimonio entre Rías y Raiser – dice el castaño, pero después de tales palabras, siente un leve pinchazo en el área del corazón, pero no le toma mucha importancia, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su inquilino interno, ya que pensaba, de forma preocupada, que el castaño podría estar en grave peligro, pero no le podía decir nada ya que aún no se sabe que es lo que está pasando – y no llames la mala suerte, dragón idiota, que aún no me las creo que Yura-san pertenezca a mi club – comenta con un tono nervioso, ya que se imaginó que si el resto del instituto se daba cuenta de ese suceso, iba a llegar la sangre al rio

[AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH] se reía de manera frenética el dragón

 **Flashback**

habían pasado 15 días desde que el castaño había llorado delante de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el castaño había encontrado en la chica un gran apoyo, ya que iba prácticamente todos los días, aunque sea para hablar cosas random, la heredera por su parte, encontraba entretenida las conversaciones con el castaño ya que la otra heredera aún seguía en el inframundo con todo su sequito, también hay que agregar que los demás miembros del clan Sitri interactuaban más con el castaño, y el chico, inconscientemente controlaba más su perversión, ya que eran menos las ocasiones que el chico espiaba, para, aunque parezca ilógico, la consternación de las chicas del instituto, ya que pensaban que si el máximo pervertido de la academia no las espiaba, era porque ya no eran atractivas, pero esto será para otro día

\- Sona, ¿qué hay que hacer para fundar un club? - pregunta de la nada el castaño

\- ¿eh? - dice la heredera, incrédula, queda decir que el resto del grupo Sitri tenía la misma expresión

\- quiero crear un club, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer? - pregunta nuevamente el castaño

\- bueno... para crear un club necesitas mínimo 5 miembros, incluyéndote, además de llenar esta solicitud – dice la heredera mientras le entrega dicha solicitud al castaño – además de escoger una temática sobre la cual el club trabajará, y cuando a este todo eso en orden, se te asignará un docente para que sea el o la profesora encargada del club – agrega

\- ya veo – dice el castaño con el papel en mano

\- Hyoudou, ¿por qué quieres crear un club? - pregunta el rubio Sitri, mientras que las demás personas presentes tienen la misma duda

\- quiero cambiar – dice el castaño

\- ¿cambiar? - dicen varios integrantes del séquito Sitri

\- como diré esto... - murmura el castaño pero es claramente escuchado por todos los presentes – me he puesto a pensar y sé que en el pasado he hecho cosas algo deplorables – dice el castaño, pero al ver la mirada de que le dan las demás personas, se apena – bueno, cosas muy deplorables, más que todo ser un idiota pervertido – dice y los demás asienten, causando que le salga una gran gota de sudor al castaño – en estos pocos días me he dado cuenta de que he sido un reverendo imbécil pervertido y quiero cambiar esa imagen de mi… sé que será difícil pero no imposible, y para lograrlo quiero enfocar mi mente en otro tipo de actividades – termina de decir el castaño

Queda decir que los presentes tenían la boca literalmente abierta por la declaración del castaño

\- Oh vaya, felicidades por eso – dice la heredera Sitri – espero que lo logres –

\- también espero eso – dice el castaño – bueno, me retiro, debo pensar acerca de este club – dice y se levanta para salir del instituto

\- oh vaya, quien iba a pensar que Hyoudou iba a cambiar su comportamiento – dice el rubio Sitri – kaichou, parece que su compañía le ayudo bastante – agrega

\- gracias, Saji – dice la heredera Sitri, con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, causando que los demás queden sorprendidos por el gesto de la heredera, además de que el rubio Sitri quede K.O. al ver el gesto de la chica

 **Fin flashback**

[Como te dije, me sorprendió que los primeros miembros de tu club iban a ser precisamente la chica torre Gremory, la alfil Phenex y la torre Sitri, ya pareces que tuvieras tu propio séquito]

\- aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había creado – dice el castaño – pero gracias a ellas nos han permitido avanzar el club sin problemas, bueno y eso que aún faltan algunos miembros, debo agradecerle a Sona por permitirme crear el club con los miembros actuales, además de permitirle a Yura-san de pertenecer a mi club -

 **Flashback**

había pasado cinco días desde que el castaño le había solicitado a la heredera Sitri crear el club, ya le había asignado un salón, que curiosamente quedó en el salón de investigación de lo oculto, el castaño había apelado para cambiar la localización del club, pero la heredera le había dicho que el antiguo edificio estudiantil era el lugar más seguro para hablar de cosas sobrenaturales, el castaño, con esa lógica, acepta, algo resignado, ya que lo que había dicho la chica era totalmente cierto, antes de salir del salón del consejo estudiantil, la heredera le permite iniciar el club con él solo, para que vaya adecuándose a ser el líder de un club

Cuando iba saliendo del nuevo edificio escolar, se escucha un ruido, el castaño voltea la mirada y nota como un grupo de estudiantes están agrupados, decide no prestarle tanta atención y se dirige al salón que la heredera le había asignado, al llegar, abre el salón y ve como todo está lleno de polvo... a pesar de que el antiguo edificio escolar era usado por el club de investigación de lo oculto, habían demasiado salones que mantenían cerrados y con el tiempo habían acumulado bastante polvo

\- oh vamos... esto que es – se dice el castaño al ver el salón lleno de polvo – esto se va a demorar lo suyo, este lugar es grande – agrega

[Oh vaya, no pensé que este edificio tuviera salones tan grandes] dice el dragón, algo sorprendido [desde afuera se ve pequeño este edificio, pero parece que tiene sus sorpresas]

\- así es socio, pero como dicen... más vale tarde que nunca –

después de esas palabras, el castaño comienza a realizar la limpieza del salón que le dieron, saca el polvo y las cosas que no necesita, dejándolo solamente con un escritorio y su correspondiente silla, cuando finaliza ve que demoró más de tres horas en limpiar el salón

\- wow... no pensé que se me iba a llevar tanto tiempo la limpieza del salón – dice el castaño sorprendido por el tiempo que se había demorado

[Así es socio... esto parece una dimensión desconocida, no pensé que toda esa basura salió de este lugar]

El castaño estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación con su inquilino interno que se sobresaltó cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrir se lleva una gran sorpresa...

\- ¿Koneko-chan? ¿Ravel Phenex? ¿Yura-san? – se pregunta de manera sorprendida el castaño

 **Continuara... (cap. incompleto)**

* * *

bueno... después de una vida entera y un día más, reactualización del cap.… desde ya digo... en este fic no esperen batallas épicas, ya que no sé cómo hacerlas, este fic será más del tipo slice of life

pd: el fin de semana completaré el cap


End file.
